Deadliest Warrior: Legends
Deadliest Warrior: Legends is a 3D fighting game developed by Pipeworks Software and published by 345 Games and Spike Games, and sequel to Deadliest Warrior: The Game, released on July 6, 2011 for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Based on the Spike TV television series, Deadliest Warrior, players select one of several notable warriors from across history, utilizing one of several unlockable weapon options. Differentiating it from the first title, instead of using generic types of warriors such as Knights and Ninja, Legends focuses on named, specific individuals like Alexander the Great or Genghis Khan. The game was released in a compilation along with the first game, all of their DLC, and some original content not released in any other format, under the title Deadliest Warrior: Ancient Combat. The title was also made playable on the Xbox One via the Xbox One Backwards Compatibility program. Playable Characters * Alexander the Great * Attila the Hun * Genghis Khan * Hannibal * Hernán Cortés * Joan of Arc (DLC) * Richard "Mack" Machowicz (DLC) * Shaka Zulu * Sun Tzu * Vlad the Impaler * William Wallace Gameplay Built on many of the mechanics of the first game, Deadliest Warrior: Legends is a basic 3D fighting game, in which characters switch between a multitude of weapons for varying ranges in order to compete in short, quickly paced duels, ending in only a few successful attacks. The characters are meant to replicate realistic combat damage, with dynamic limb loss and breaking bones, effecting the character's ability to fight. Like the first title, characters are divided into three classes; slow heavily armored champions, the aggressive berserkers, and the agile guerrillas. While characters still possess weapons in the short range, mid-range and long range categories, the original game's special weapons category has been replaced with a new grapple mechanic- once engaged, characters enter a rock-paper-scissors style minigame. If the defending opponent matches the attacker's input, the attack is blocked, but if the defending opponent does not match the attacker's input, either a leg-break, arm-break, or execution is pulled off depending on the button chosen. The most notable new feature is a unique game type, Generals mode, which combines the fighting game combat with a Risk inspired board game. Players choose the warrior of their preference and lead their armies in taking control of various forts, gaining additional soldiers through victories, and needing to take varying X-Factors into account depending on the terrain of the battle. When the player's army moves to take an enemy fort, the battle is ultimately resolved in a one-on-one battle between the commanders using the traditional fighting engine. Reception Deadliest Warrior: Legends received mixed to negative reviews on release, holding a 56 on Metacritic. While many critics praised the Generals mode, and the amount of content available for the relatively low price of $9.99 USD, the game's simple combat, unbalanced roster, broken multiplayer modes and weak visuals were frequently cited as major issues. IGN's Colin Moriarty awarded the game a 7.0 out of 10, stating "It's impressive that so much has been packed into such a cheap downloadable game, but I would have liked more attention to the core gameplay, and less attention paid to the glamour of gore." While Gamespot's Carolyn Petit gave the game a 4 out of 10, complaining about the broken online modes and weak combat, "Last year's Deadliest Warrior: The Game was too unrefined to be entirely successful, but there was something promising about its attempts to simulate realistic, bloody combat. This sequel not only fails to build on that promise; it stabs a knife right through its heart." DLC * Joan of Arc DLC Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Digital Releases